Akio Tobikura
|color2 = |Name = Akio Tobikura |Kanji = 鳶倉アキヲ |Roumaji = Tobikura Akio |Aliases =Akio Akio-kun Tobikura-kun Akio-san Akki Dark Crow |Image = Tobikura Akio Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "Eek! Wh-what is it... Quit staring!" |Gender = Male |Age = 19 |BT = O |Bday = February 29th |Height = 5'6" or 168cm |Weight = 48kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Four Unnamed Sisters |Hobby = Glass-etching |FFood = Tonkatsu/Pork Cutlet |LFood = Pickled Plum |CV = Atsushi Tamaru |Signature = }} Akio Tobikura (鳶倉アキヲ Tobikura Akio) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, ArS, who was the fourth to be introduced in the game. Profile Description A childish and gloomy shut-in. He grew up with four big sisters, so he has developed a fear of women. The sparkle of glass etching is his favourite part of the art, and he also loves the twinkle of ice sculptures Hikaru made. He often got involved in accidents that Kyosuke's clumsiness caused. Recently, he’s started sneaking around, hiding regularly so as to not get caught up in Satsuki Kururugi's mischief. Interview * Make a simple self-introduction. ** Akio Tobikura...I'm, not good with women so...it's okay if you don't become my fan. Why am I here? * How did you become an idol? ** It's definitely because of conspiracies, right...? Making someone like me to become an idol, this agency is strange! * Your impression upon meeting the other members? ** Shiki has always been nice to me since the first time we met. But if a woman appears he goes away leaving me alone.... Personality Akio is a very pessimistic young man who has zero self-confidence in his own ability. He has convinced himself of his own unpopularity and lack of worth and acts accordingly, digging his own grave by worsening others' already bad impressions of him. His fear and inability in communication renders him quite awkward around other human beings, especially women- whom is he terrified of. He is easily tricked, teased and frightened. However behind his gloomy demeanor, he is a compassionate person who cares deeply for others- though that side of him takes lots of reassurance from others to shine through. Appearance Akio is a young man of pale complexion with long sleek black hair. His bangs cover his right eye. Due to fact he often overworks himself and fails to sleep properly, there are often bags under his purple eyes. He frequently wears a worried expression. Lines |Scout = Eek! I'm not good with girls…. |Idolizing = I think I've confined myself indoors much less than before... |Reg1 = I'm Akio Tobikura….. I'm begging you so please don't stay near me! |Reg2 = Eek! Wh-what is it?.... Don't look here! |Reg4 = It's impossible… there's no way I have fans… |Reg5 = My work got praised…. ehehe. |Reg6 = Ou… I got hit in the back by Tora… it's seriously impossible…. |Reg7 = Kyosuke falls too often. Sometimes I get dragged and fall too…. |Reg8 = Shiki is dependable…. But, sometimes he abandons me… but he's nice…. |Reg9 = Hikaru is a stupid kid. |Reg10 = Satsuki's not here is he?! If he comes, tell him I'm not here! |Reg11 = Raku is an onlooker... he always watches over us from a distance... |Jul1 = I hate this hot weather….. |Jul2 = P-Producer! I don't want to go outside! |Aug1 = Kyosuke... is he attending a fairReferring to the Comiket that Kyosuke attends. now? It must be hard in the middle of this heat... |Aug2 = Maybe I'll display my glasswares too... though no one's going to look at them... |Sep1 = If it's with Producer... I'd want to gaze at the moon together... is it okay...? |Sep2 = The previous live went well... fuhihi. |Oct1 = M-me, wearing costumes!? Definitely impossible! Because... it won't suit me, right? |Oct2 = It's the season best suited to wearing jerseys! |Nov1 = Autumn appetite... autumn tonkatsu... |Nov2 = My art works still have some ways to go, but... I'll feel happy if they get praised... |Dec1 = We can't go outside if it's this cold. Let's try our best once it becomes warmer... |Dec2 = Things like Christmas... has nothing to do with me... |Jan1 = I hope that I... can finally finish it this year. But, I'll do my best starting tomorrow... |Jan2 = Hikaru's ice sculptures are pretty... I have to work on my glasswork too. |Feb1= Eek! I'm always the one asked to taste chocolate so I'm afraid to eat it. But, ehehe |Feb2= My birthday is once every 4 years...Of course no one would remember it... |Mar1=Ehm...Producer...t-thank you...for the chocolate...from before |Mar2=Hi-Hinamatsuri! I-I don't have good memories of it... |Apr1= I-I'm delicate exactly like a glass work! |Apr2= The cherries dancing are pretty aren't they. I'm looking from the window though... |May1=I really prefer staying inside my room more... |May2=I can hear the voices of kids. Maybe sometimes...I might...go out |Jun1-16= I want to spend rainy days by staying in my room and wearing a jersey... |Jun2-16= Instant noodles are delicious... |2Sep1= It finally cooled down... |2Sep2= If you show manjuu to Raku he makes a really disgusted face... |2Oct1= Kyosuke gave me a black cat's costume to wear but I want to take off the cat ears right now..... |2Oct2= I felt a bit of affinity when I found out that Futami was a shut-in NEET...Fuhihi |2Nov1 = I don't have good memories of either the Sports of School Festivals... |2Nov2 = It became a season where it's difficult to stay with just a jersey... |2Dec1 = The illumination is hurting my eyes... I'm going back to close myself in my room... |2Dec2 = Snuggling under the kotatsu while listening to the New Year bells.... This is how you spend New Year's Eve. |2Jan1 = The furnace is warm so staying in front of it during this period is happiness... |2Jan2 =It's too much... I don't want to go Hatsumode... |2Feb1= Tora gallops happily in the garden, while I huddle in the kotatsu~.... |2Feb2= Receiving chocolate from you makes me happy..... |2Mar1=No Hinamatsuri no Hinamatsuri no Hinamatsuri...! |2Mar2= T- This is... For White Day. A glass bead... |Download = I'm sure you don't want to wait with me... |Story = Choose your favorite story…. |Main1 = Which chapter will you choose from? |Main2 = …. Hurry up and choose it. |Love1 = Eek!? Lo-love story! I'm afraid! |Love2 = I can read it if you're together with me… probably. |Shop = It's the shop. Is there something you want to buy? |Purchase = How much do I have to keep you company? |Friend = You want to see friend's information? ...You're unusual. |Other = It looks like you can come here if you're in trouble. |Start1 = I-I don't want to go...! |Skill1A = F-feels bad... |Skill1B = No way, no way, no way, no way... |Skill1C = D-don't come close! |Clear1 = A~ah... it finally ended... |Affection1 = A-are you okay with someone like me? |Start2 = Eek! There are a lot of people….. |Skill2A = When I see glass, I calm down. |Skill2B = The cold sweats won't stop... |Skill2C = I-I'll try my best...! |Clear2 = After this I will become a hikikomori again… |Affection2 = To choose me, you're unusual. Really… |Start3 = A-absolutely don't leave my side... |Skill3A = I'll give you a glass bead. |Skill3B = Thank you for praising my works. |Skill3C = I won't e-escape... |Clear3 = Everyone's smile makes me relieved... |Affection3 = I'm bad with females, but only you are special. |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipMar2 = |ClipApr1 = |ClipApr2 = |ClipMay1 = |ClipMay2 = |ClipJun1-16 = |ClipJun2-16 = |Clip2Sep1 = |Clip2Sep2 = |Clip2Oct1 = |Clip2Oct2 = |Clip2Nov1 = |Clip2Nov2 = |Clip2Dec1 = |Clip2Dec2 = |Clip2Jan1 = |Clip2Jan2 = |Clip2Feb1 = |Clip2Feb2 = |Clip2Mar1 = |Clip2Mar2 = |ClipStartMenu = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Notes Category: Akio Tobikura Category: ArS Category:Third Generation